Living For You
by Xandrabelle
Summary: The clan head of the Sumeragis has a secret. Will Kamui find out what happened to Subaru?
1. The Stage is Set

Summary: The clan head of the Sumeragis has a secret. Will Kamui find out what happened to Subaru?   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. As if you didn't know they all belong to CLAMP. Do love them though. You know what they say, "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." So here's my flattery.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: From manga 6 onwards.   
  
  
Chapter One: The stage is set.   
  
To the casual observer, the young couple walking along the side of the road appeared to be on a date. The young man, wearing his cap backwards, was buying a packet of Takoyaki from a roadside vendor. His companion, a pretty girl with an ice cold expression was standing aside looking impatient. The young man was talking enthusiastically but to an experienced eye, was failing miserably to impress her. One would think their conversation would be centered on mundane things like school or movies or a favourite pop group. Not quite.   
  
"Well it looks like we better get down to looking for the last Seal," Sorata said to Arashi. "The Sakurazukamori appears to be getting bolder in his attacks. First he attacks us under the Diet building then he goes after Kamui at the Togakushi shrine. I think the Sumeragis are probably the only people in Japan who can counter him."   
  
The slim dark haired girl nodded. "They're the ones who use light onmyoujitsu right?"   
  
"The way I figure, since those of us already gathered are in this business already, the most likely candidate for the last Seal ought to be one of the Sumeragis right? The Sakurazukamori and the Sumeragis have been deadly enemies for centuries. And I heard the Sumeragi clan head is currently the most powerful in the generation, " Sorata said.   
  
"Well if he's the most powerful it seems likely the Sumeragi would be one of the Dragons of Heaven," Arashi agreed.   
  
But Sorata frowned and scratched his head. "But I'm not sure if it'll be easy to find the current head of the Sumeragis. I hear the clan head is pretty reclusive. There've been stories told about how the Sumeragi and the Sakurazukamori had a big battle some years back. After that the Sumeragi head simply vanished."   
  
"Vanished?" Arashi prompted when Sorata stopped.   
  
Sorata nodded. "Yep, never shows up at any gathering, nobody's seen hide or hair of him. Come to think of it, nobody even knows if its a guy or girl. And that's weird cos our community is so closely knit. At least all the elders know each other. The only thing I know is that the Sumeragis don't want anyone to meet their clan head."   
  
"Maybe its just you, afterall they might not want suspicious characters near their leader," Arashi said dryly.   
  
"What, me a suspicious character?" Sorata exclaimed playfully. Then he sobered, "But if we can't find the Sumeragi, we might have to make do without."   
  
"Oh dear, but how can we be short one Dragon of Heaven? Surely if the Sumeragi is a Seal..." Arashi broke off in distress.   
  
Sorata reached out a hand in comfort. "Don't worry, let me give the 12th Sumeragi matriach a call and arrange a meeting. Don't be distressed, aren't I enough protection for you, my dear Neechan? Ow, ow, ow!" Sorata danced away, holding his ribs in pain as Arashi showed just what she thought of his offer.   
  
The two Seals, determined on their course, quickly found a public telephone.   
  
"Moshi, Moshi. Yes Sumeragi-sama. Oh you've heard of me from the old priest at Kouya," Sorata said, shifting about uncomfortably, thinking about all the naughty things he'd done that the priest could have told her about. "Yes, we're looking for the current Sumeragi Clan head, can we arrange a meeting?"   
  
The voice on the other end took a while to reply. When she did, it was as if carried away by her memories. "I see, the time has come. Oh the poor child, to have to suffer again... to have to fight the Sakurazukamori once more..." Then recovering herself, the old matriach said,"Our clan head is in Tokyo, but I don't know if I can help. We haven't been in touch for a very long time..."   
  
Sorata was disappointed. "But, but, its the Promised Day, we need..."   
  
The Sumeragi matriach sighed. "I'll send some representatives to hunt for my grandchild. I'll let you know if we manage to make any progress."   
  
~~~~~   
To live in Tokyo, one learns to take earthquakes in stride. But for the Sorata and Arashi, the tremor that was currently shaking the city was definitely not normal. For one thing, there was that huge electric blue dragon snaking across the sky, evident for any with the psychic sense to see.   
  
"Uh, Oh, a Kekkai is under attack!"   
  
The young couple immediately began racing towards the centre of the disturbance, jumping with ease from one building top to another. Suddenly, a third figure streaked past them. It looked like a young woman, her shoulder length hair blowing back as she gracefully leaped past them. The two Dragons of Heaven caught a glimpse of her delicate face as she looked back at them.   
  
"Who was that?" Sorata yelped in surprise.   
  
"I don't think that was an ordinary pedestrian out for a walk," came Arashi's dry comment.   
  
"Oh my, I knew you had a sense of humour!" Sorata said grinning. "She seems to be in a hurry. I think we better catch up to her and find out who she is."   
  
The scene at the epicentre of the earthquake was one of chaos. Small explosions and fires were erupting from the windows of buildings as glass rained down on the streets below. Skyscrapers trembling under the tectonic stress began to crumble and split apart. All around people were running in every direction. Their screams of terror drifted up to Sorata and Arashi as they stopped on a ledge above the destruction. In the midst of the chaos, two figures stood, one dark, one fair, perfectly still. Moving closer, the two Dragons of Heaven were suddenly caught immobile.   
  
The dark figure calmly removed his sunglasses and removed a cigarette from a pack. As he lit it, his face widened in a surprisingly gentle smile at the young woman. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."   
  
"Well, I've been searching for you." Her voice was soft and low.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"To make my wish a reality," she replied.   
  
The young woman raised her hands and a star shaped glow began expanding from her palms. As it grew, all the chaos and destruction was shut out. Sorata and Arashi, caught in the grip of some inexplicable force, could only watch helplessly.   
  
"That guy, he's the Sakurazukamori!" Sorata exclaimed.   
  
"She must be a Dragon of Heaven. Could she be the Sumeragi clan head?"   
  
Arashi's thought was confirmed when the Sakurazukamori looked about admiringly. "Ah a Kekkai, an ability of yours as one of the Seven Seals. Or no, this was a Sumeragi secret taught to you to protect humanity?"   
  
The young woman appeared to be growing ever more agitated, in contrast to the Sakurazukamori's calmness. "I couldn't care less about the fate of the earth." And with that she whipped out a sheaf of talismans from her stylish tan coloured jacket to throw at him.   
  
"Aum," she commanded and the ofuda began transforming themselves into white doves, to streak like arrows at her nemesis.   
  
The Sakurazumori appeared unfazed, coolly waiting till the last moment before drawing an inverted pentacle to shield himself. As if the birds smashing into bloody pieces were a signal for the battle to start, the two began duking it out in earnest. From his shoulder an eagle appeared which he sent winging towards her. The young woman quickly dodged the shikigami's attack and tossed more ofuda into the air.   
  
"Break!" She cried. The two watchers realised she had sent her ofuda upwards to hit the building above, causing an enormous star shaped slab of concrete and steel to come crashing down on the Sakurazukamori.   
  
But when the dust cleared, the Sakurazukamori appeared unharmed. All he had suffered was a slight cut to his cheek.   
  
"You must be really angry with me for having killed your beloved twin," The   
Sakurazukamori said with a knowing smile.   
  
"You killed Subaru! How can I ever forgive you!" She stood there shivering slightly, in the grip of some strong emotional tension. A tear slid from a corner of her emerald green eye.   
  
"Oh? Is that how you think? I'd say the responsibility for Subaru not being around anymore is as much yours as mine," said the Sakurazamori in a mocking tone. Then he lifted his right hand to his cheek, wiped some blood on his fingers and began writing on the back of his left hand. Using the power of the blood magic, he sent a bolt of pure power at the young woman.   
  
The sheer force sent her to her knees as she tried to block the attack. Gasping for breath, she tried to retaliate with a handful of ofuda. But before she could release them, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully. The ofuda fluttered uselessly to the floor as the Sakurazukamori leaned over her.   
  
Like a deer caught in headlights, she could only stare at him mesmerised.   
  
One heartbeat later, he brought his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. A long moment passed before he broke the contact. Almost gently, the Sakurazukamori lifted his hand up to caress the line of her cheekbone. The touch left a smear of blood across her face.   
  
The young woman wrenched herself away from him and with an angry hiss, swung her free hand wildly at him. The resounding slap echoed across the empty plaza.   
  
The Sakurazukamori had an unfathomable look on his face for a moment, almost like he was surprised at having been caught feeling a surge of true emotion. Then his expression turned amused. Mockingly he said, "You're really cute when you're angry. Well,as much as I'd like to stay and catch up with old times, I really have to be going." With that parting shot, the Sakurazukamori dissolved in a cloud of sakura petals.   
  
The young woman remained kneeling in the centre of the large plaza. "You get back here and fight me! Coward!" She yelled, provoked. Then her mood changed. "Sei-chan." Her soft whisper was filled with heartache.   
  
Suddenly unfrozen, Arashi and Sorata quickly descended from their vantage point to the young woman.   
  
Getting up off the floor, she began brushing off her dust-stained outfit before suddenly noticing them.   
  
"Are you alright? You're hurt," asked Sorata, concerned.   
  
She ignored him and continued to tidy herself.   
  
"Please, we are two of the Seals, gathered in Tokyo by the dreamgazer Hinoto-hime. My name is Kishuu Arashi. What is your name?" Arashi was desperately trying to stop her from walking away from them.   
  
"And I'm this lady's future sweet lover, Arisugawa Sorata." Sorata was wondering if he ought to clutch at her sleeve.   
  
The young woman stopped. She turned to take a considering look at them. Then seeming to give up trying to get away, she held up her palms to retract her Kekkai. "I am Sumeragi Hokuto."   
  
Notes: Well there you have it, Hokuto is fiesty. But she's also angsty. Didn't really want to start with Sorata or Arashi's perspective but I needed someone neutral to observe the battle between Sei-chan and Hokuto-chan. So far this chapter follows the canon but things will deviate more in later chapters. As for the kiss, I figure Seishirou would use every opportunity to fluster his opponent. Also I'm a Seishirou fan-girl but this fic doesn't have much opportunity for me to write about him. Hopefully in later chapters. Moan...   
  
Coming up... Hokuto finds herself dragged into doing her duty as a Seal. Can she save Kamui from himself? 


	2. Like Snow White, Post-Apple

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP. As if you didn't know if you're here reading this. I think the things I've done to them aren't all that horrible compared to the serious torture CLAMP has/is putting them through lately. But that hasn't stopped me from buying their stuff. Hail to CLAMP.

Chapter 2: Snow White, post-apple.

The bloody scene that met the eyes of the arriving Dragons of Heaven was enough to turn the stomach of a forensic scientist. Kamui's decision to become a Dragon of Heaven had triggered a psychic wave in the awareness of all the Seals. The accompanying wave of fear, pain and confusion brought them running. 

Hokuto hadn't been that surprised when the two Seals had shown up. Her fight with the Sakurazukamori had been pretty intense on the psychic scale. Their auras had probably shone all through the city given the amount of magical oomph they were expanding. She'd known the day was coming, the Promised Day. She'd always known she was a Dragon of Heaven. Her grandmother had spoken to her about it long ago, when lessons in duty and responsibility were part of her daily life. But since the loss of her twin, duty and responsibilty no longer held the importance they once had in her life. She HAD planned to skip getting involved in all the Apocalypse business. So it was with surprise that she found herself compelled to travel with the two Dragons of Heaven towards Clamp Campus. 

There on the rooftoop was a scene as surreal as one of Seishirou's maboroshis, but all the more shocking because it was real. On one side, a slender boy was pinned to a large slab of rock. Blood flowed from countless wounds from his body. He was screaming at a taller boy perched atop a large cross-shaped structure. A young girl with long flowing golden hair was tied on it. What struck Hokuto as unusual was that she appeared to be talking, despite having a large sword stuck in the centre of her chest. 

Suddenly the boy atop the cross looked at the new arrivals. Apparently deciding not to take on everyone, he turned around and said, "Kamui, I will kill you." 

The chill in his tone, reinforced with the sheer power of some psychic energy, made almost solid his words. All the onlookers on the rooftop involuntarily took a step back. Then he whirled back and jumped off the building. At that moment, the girl on the cross fell down, her bindings slicing across her body so that all that was left was a jumble of body parts that landed on the ground below. The slender boy, who was apparently Kamui, screamed, and tore free from his bindings to run towards her. Crying, he clasped her head to his chest.

Now Hokuto had seen her share of gory scenes in the past but this just about took the cake. Also Kamui sobbing over the bloody head brought back bitter memories for her. Once again, Hokuto felt helpless, standing there immobile, without any idea of what to do. 

Soon several paramedics rushed up and began fussing over Kamui. The boy appeared not to notice their attention. All Hokuto could do was follow the somber procession downstairs.

Standing in the large anteroom, Hokuto took discrete note of the others with her. Arashi was talking quietly to a young man with his arm in a sling. On the sofa, a young girl was being comforted by a bespectacled man. A large wolf-like dog whined by her knee. Hokuto could tell the dog was no ordinary animal. An Inugami, a spirit dog, marked the girl out to her as one of her fellow Seals.

The door opened. All eyes turned towards Sorata.

Arashi was the first to voice the question on everyone's minds. "How is he?"

"Well the doctors appear to have his wounds stabilised," Sorata said. He paused as his voice began to crack in panic. "He's awake but I've tried calling him and calling him. It's as if he's not there. He won't respond to me. I suppose its no surprise after all that he's been through..."

The young girl on the sofa exclaimed in horror. "But if Kamui doesn't wake up, what will happen to him?"

"I suppose he will stay that way for ever." Sorata looked defeated.

Hokuto, standing by the window, winced. She recalled all too well the helpless feeling of not being able to do anything while someone else was in trouble. Unconsciously she began walking towards the door to Kamui's room. Once inside she moved to sit on the bed. Kamui looked like an Egyptian mummy, his body almost entirely swathed in bandages. Looking at the small form on that huge bed, Hokuto was struck by a feeling she could not identify. 

The others had followed her into the room. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" Yuzuriha asked. 

"He's gone Within himself," Hokuto replied.

"Can you help him?"

"I'm going to try going inside his consciousness." Hokuto explained.

"Oh its one of your Sumeragi secrets right? But isn't it very dangerous to enter a muddy consciousness?" Arashi and Sorata chorused.

Well, at least these people knew something about the dangers of working magic and power, Hokuto thought. She had no reply to give them. She knew how dangerous this was, but she was convinced it was something she absolutely had to do. Wryly she thought, fate and destiny sure wasn't going to let her squirm away despite her resolution. So much for trying to be irresponsible. 

Bending down to put her hands on Kamui's face, she began chanting. Slowly the outer world faded from her view and she began to slip into Kamui's mind. It was cold and dark, and horribly windy. The wind buffeted and whipped at her. _"This is such a bad idea_," she thought, wincing as a particularly painful cut from the wind sliced through her side. But she did nothing, just accepted the abuse that she knew was only Kamui's inner self defending itself. A huge roaring dragon rushed at her and for a moment, Hokuto was alarmed. But long years of training allowed her to rein herself to inaction and after some threathening passes, the dragon disappeared.

__

"Well that was interesting," Hokuto thought as she fell through the dark liquid surface of Kamui's mind. _"Looks like the boy doesn't want to really hurt me. Now time to talk some sense into him."_

Slowly Hokuto glided forwards, inasmuch as movement meant anything in the landscape of someone's heart. Suddenly in the distance she could see a young Kamui looking at his confrontation with his twin star. The memory playing again and again like a bad DVD movie stuck on a repeat track. A particularly violent one.

Concentrating, Hokuto maneuvered closer. She reached out to grasp his shoulder. "Kamui, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Please, this isn't real," Hokuto said. 

Kamui turned to her and appeared to notice her for the first time. Hokuto was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness at how young Kamui looked, his huge lavender eyes wide with distress. 

"Who are you?" He asked, voice trembling with pain.

"I'm Sumeragi Hokuto and you're in a dream within your own heart. You've just gone through a very painful experience. I know how difficult it is. Will you let me help you?" Hokuto clamped down on the desperation she felt. She knew that unless she could convince Kamui to let her help him, he would remain inside his heart forever. However it wouldn't do to push him too hard, she would only succeed in frightening him. Wryly she admitted to herself she was being a hypocrite. Afterall up till this evening, she had been determined to selfishly run away from her responsibilities. And here she was trying to encourage him to save the world. Sighing, she dismissed the thought to focus on the situation at hand.

"I hurt." Kamui's admission tore at Hokuto. "Please don't let Fuuma die, don't let Kotori die. I don't want to be alone, please please make it stop hurting!"

The force of Kamui's despair swept at Hokuto, only her determination keeping her still within Kamui's heart. She felt battered and exhausted and was aware her physical body out there was probably also taking a beating. She knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer. Desperately she extended her power and melded her memories to Kamui's. 

Deep in the darkness, a scene unfolded. From a distance, a person who looked exactly like a younger version of Hokuto, appeared dressed in white. He, she, it was impossible to tell the gender, walked steadily towards a tall dark man standing under a Sakura tree. Flower petals drifted everywhere like snowflakes on a midwinter's day.

"Who's that?" Kamui asked.

"That's my twin. And a person who was very dear to us." Hokuto answered sadly. 

Kamui was startled when suddenly the dark haired man plunged his hand through the body of Hokuto's twin. He cried out and made as if to run towards the duo, but Hokuto's hand pulled him back. "It's no use, its my memory. Subaru died that day, at the hands of the one he loved the most. I didn't have the power to stop it. So I know it hurts. I can't even tell you it'll stop hurting. But for the sacrifice that was given to me, I realised I had to live." 

Hokuto felt as if she was about to crack under the strain. She hastily continued, "And I also have a wish..."

"A wish?" 

"I have to try to redeem Sei-chan, otherwise my twin's sacrifice will have been in vain. I know my wish causes pain to the people who love me. They don't understand it at all. But I can't give it up. Despite everyone telling me it can't be done, despite everyone saying I'm insane. I can't give it up."

Kamui looked at her in perfect understanding. "I don't want to give up either. I can't give up on Fuuma. I want Fuuma back. I want Fuuma back." As he spoke he began growing older till he looked the way Hokuto last saw him. 

"Then come back. I won't stop you if you really want to stay here. But if you stay, nothing will change. If you don't want to give up, come out of this dream and live. Then everything can move forward and you will have the chance to change things for the better."

"Will everything be alright?" Kamui's wide eyes looked at her for assurance.

"I don't know. I can't see the future. All you can do is try, just like me." Hokuto smiled gently at the young man before her. Then she gasped, her strength at an end, and she began to fade from the dreamscape.

Hokuto slowly opened her eyes. Her head and body was aching. The spell's backlash was coming at her with a vengence. She blinked at Sorata, who was looking at her with concern. "Urrgh, that hurts." Dimly she realised she was sprawled in a compromising way on top of Kamui. She shifted about a bit, trying to sit up.

The body beneath her began to move as well. Slowly, Kamui's eyes opened. Hokuto smiled with genuine gladness. Then her vision blurred as a wave of dizziness hit. She felt herself falling back down hard on top of Kamui. _"Oops, hope I didn't do any more damage to his wounds," _She thought as she tried to get a hold on herself. Then she felt an arm creep up over her, holding tightly onto her. It felt nice. And at her ear, a voice whispered her name, "Arigato, Hokuto."

~~~~~

Notes: That was a hard chapter to write. Everybody knows this scene, I don't know if I could have added much to it. But I felt it had to be done to establish the closeness between these two. I like fiesty Hokuto but there wasn't much chance for her to show it here. Please give me your thoughts. 

Coming up... Kamui finds himself growing attracted to Hokuto. Can the two of them reach an understanding?


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP. 

Chapter 3 Getting to Know You.

Kamui was depressed. This was a condition he often found himself in lately, particularly in the past year when life had been dishing him one lemon after another. It had been a few days since he'd woken up. Kotori's funeral had been held, the other Seals had shown up and introductions made all round. Then there had been the business of storing the Shinken. Kamui was totally relieved to keep the sword sealed up. He didn't know what to do with it and was glad he didn't have to keep lugging it around. The thing was bigger than he was. Holding on to it only made him realise he had absolutely no skill whatsoever in using it. How anyone expected him to fight with it he had no idea. Besides, every time he looked at it, the memory of Fuuma shoving the blade through his palm only made him shiver.

Anyway all that business had been wrapped up a few days ago. Now he was supposed to be convalescing. Which left him bored out of his mind and free to mope. Not good. Taking a chance nobody was about, Kamui got up and sneaked out of his room. Or at least tried to, given that he was still wrapped up in bandages tighter than a Christmas present. Fortunately it appeared everyone had departed on their own business thinking he was taking a nap and he was able to hobble all the way to Kotori's tree. 

Leaning back on the tree, Kamui looked up at the sky and tried not to think about his aches and pains. Turning his thoughts to his fellow Ten no Ryuu, he realised there was only one of his fellow Seals that he was concerned about. 

Hokuto was an enigma. But Kamui found himself thinking he would like to know all her secrets. He'd felt so close to her when all his secrets were bared inside his heart, but since waking up, Kamui had not had much chance to really talk to her. Instead he'd found himself sneaking glances at her whenever they were in the same room together. Then there was the embarrassing fact that he tended to blush whenever she said anything to him. He couldn't help thinking how elegant she looked, how her smile transformed her face or how wonderful her voice sounded. Everytime he looked at her, he felt a warm and fuzzy feeling flow through him. Kamui was aware enough of himself to conclude that he had a very big crush on her.

A rustling attracted his attention. As if his thoughts had summoned her up, Hokuto walked into the glade. 

"Hi, thought you might be here," she said.

"Hn," Kamui nodded tongue-tied, feeling a blush rising up his cheeks. Then he realised he was staring and recovered. He patted the ground beside him in invitation, not really wanting to go back to Sorata's mothering and secretly hugging himself in glee at the chance to be alone with Hokuto.

Hokuto came over and plopped herself down beside him. Echoing his thoughts, she said, "Sorata discovered you gone and flew into a panic. But since there weren't any earthquakes, I figured you'd probably just wanted to get out of that sickbed and hadn't been kidnapped. I volunteered to come look for you. Arashi's calming him down."

"He's awfully uptight about keeping track of me," Kamui said. "I shouldn't fault him but that guy can give a stalker tips. He's been following me since the day I came back to Tokyo."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"Yeah, he used to sneak about rooftops and lampposts keeping an eye on me. Like I wasn't supposed to know he was there," said Kamui in disgust.

"Sheesh, no wonder Arashi loses her temper with him all the time." Hokuto was amused.

"It's not like it does any good. I still get hurt, people still die. Nobody can do anything." Kamui sighed bitterly, starting to get depressed again.

Hokuto turned and looked at him but didn't say anything. She wasn't too sure how she ought to go about consoling Kamui. Spirits she knew how to deal with -- you cheered them up, promised them things would be better in the next life and sent them on their way. If they proved difficult about going, then a few well placed ofuda usually did the trick. 

But Kamui was another matter. She felt she would be cheating him by offering platitudes. She couldn't even promise to protect him, knowing full well the Dark Kamui's power. Then there was the fact that the last person to promise to protect Kamui had gone ballistic. She was sure Kamui would take any future declarations with a large pinch of salt. She was realistic enough to acknowledge that if it came down to a one on one fight with the Dark Kamui, she would only have a fifty fifty chance of surviving. She was enough of an onmyouji to recognise possession when she saw it. And Fuuma had been possessed, big time. The memory of the icy coldness of his aura made her shiver. She sighed and shook her head. She decided the only thing for her to do would be to just be there for Kamui, to be his friend.

Hokuto's silence prompted Kamui to look at her. He was startled to look into Hokuto's green eyes and see acceptance. He was astonished at how connected he felt with her. He'd always known that he wasn't a person who let people in easily. Ever since he was young, the only friends he'd had were Fuuma and Kotori and that was because their parents were together all the time. His time in Okinawa had been simply awful. He admitted he had pretty much been the loner and teenage delinquent there. He had never been able to let people get close to him. Even after his return to Tokyo, he'd been a brat with Kotori. But with Hokuto, it was as if all his natural barriers weren't there. Seeing her for the first time, after waking from his stay within his heart, he had felt that this was a person who knew all that was bad and unhappy about his life and fully understood, because she had gone through exactly the same pain. He wondered if the reason why he had no barriers against her now was because somehow she was still in his heart.

Hokuto started, realising she had been staring at him for a little too long. A light blush tinted her cheek. Falling back on traditional politeness she asked, "So how are your injuries healing?" 

"Um, I'm okay, getting better. I don't hurt so much today," he said, minimising all the pain he was actually feeling in his delight at being in her presence. Then he remembered something he had been wanting to ask. "You were bleeding when I woke up the other day. Did I hurt you?"

Hokuto dismissed her injury. "Oh that, it's alright. It was just your inner defences. You weren't conscious about it. Nothing that a little antibiotic and painkiller didn't cure." 

Still Kamui felt inordinately guilty for hurting her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Everyone I come into contact with gets hurt."

Hokuto took a deep breath and said pragmatically, "There's really nothing I can tell you to explain away how awful life can be. To tell the truth, I don't think we can escape destiny or this End of the World business." Then she grinned, "Still, life isn't bad all the time. The least we can do is try to have some fun when we can. Then of course I'm here if you want to vent. You'd be surprised how bitching about things to a sympathetic ear can help cheer one up." 

"Fun?" Kamui was caught off guard by her sudden change in mood.

Hokuto couldn't resist smiling even more at the wide eyed surprise on Kamui's face. "Yeah, fun. You know, doing stuff that makes you happy and lets you forget your troubles. When you're better, I'll take you out for some fun."

"Er, okay." Kamui found himself agreeing without really thinking about it, captivated by the smile that lit up Hokuto's face. 

"It's a date then!" Hokuto's genkiness was overpowering. "Come on, we'd better totter you back to the house before Sorata starts sending out search parties."

~~~~~

Notes: Short chapter. Just a thought about why Kamui is so attracted to Hokuto and Fuuma. From what I deduce about the Clamp universe, people with power tend to be attracted to others with power. My reference is Card Captor Sakura where Sakura goes Hanyaan whenever she sees Yukito and Kaho-sensei. I considered making Kamui go "Hanyaan" but couldn't pull it off. So it had to remain a warm and fuzzy feeling for Kamui whenever he sees Hokuto. Is anyone even reading this story? Please let me know what you think.

Coming up... Kamui finds out what Hokuto does for a living! And a surprise crossover character makes a cameo. Stay tuned.


	4. A Surprising Occupation

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own any of the X characters. They belong to CLAMP. Ayame belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Thanks to both for coming up with such wonderful characters to write about.

Chapter 4: A Surprising Occupation.

The days that followed soon settled into a pattern. Kamui rested, took short walks and was nagged at by Sorata. Yuzuriha and Inuki were all right as companions but her youth and energy would wear Kamui's patience thin. He was sometimes irritated by the complusive way she had of making sure everyone saw Inuki. He was glad her craving for ice cream often took her outside the house and away for hours. Karen and Seiichiro didn't come by much, being too busy at work. Kamui blushed to think of the "work" Karen was engaged in. Not that he had any experience nor any interest in Karen herself, but being a normal teenaged boy, he possessed enough of an imagination to set him blushing whenever he was close to the Soapland hostess. As for Hokuto, she had moved in with them though he knew she kept her apartment in the city. Kamui felt he didn't see her often enough as she was frequently out of the house. He was left wondering what it was that took up so much of her time.

So it was with some surprise when Kamui spotted her one late afternoon seated on the sofa in the living room. She was looking thoughtful, delicately nibbling on the end of a pencil.

"Hokuto!" Kamui exclaimed, his delight at seeing her evident.

Hokuto looked up and smiled in greeting, "Good afternoon, Kamui."

"What are you doing here? Er, not that I'm not glad to see you," stuttered Kamui quickly, not wanting her to get the idea she wasn't welcome. "Are you staying to dinner?"

"Oh nothing much, I just had a free afternoon and thought I'd stay in with you guys. And yes, I'm staying for dinner, Sorata's with the girls in the kitchen whipping up something."

Kamui walked over to her, his eye caught by the large flat book on her lap. "What's that?"

"This? My livelihood." She lifted the book up to show him. 

Kamui took a closer look. The book was filled with drawings of men and women dressed in stylish outfits. "You're a fashion designer?" Kamui didn't know why he was so surprised. Afterall Hokuto was very easy on the eye. She was always turned out immaculately and colour-coordinated. Though he would have supposed he'd think her a model first before a couture designer.

Hokuto nodded and sighed theatrically. "Being an onmyouji doesn't pay much these days and well, since I left home I needed a job that could be flexible timewise. This way, I can work when I like and still have time to fight evil!" She grinned. "You should come by my shop one of these days. My partner is the one who makes up the outfits. He'd love to dress you up."

"Your shop..." Kamui was wary at the gleam in her eye, which looked suspiciously like his mom's when she was in the mood to take him shopping and make him try on clothes for hours.

"Yes, my shop, though I'm more the silent partner in the business." Hokuto scribbed on a bit of paper and handed the address to him. "Come by this Sunday and I'll show you around."

~~~~

The sign at the front of the shop read "Cherish your Heart." There was also a little "Trustworthy" written in one corner. Kamui was beginning to wonder if he'd found the right place when he spotted a familiar form just inside the small store. Walking in, Kamui saw Hokuto's back was to him and she was being held tightly by an incredibly gorgeous man with long silver hair. 

The golden eyed man clinging tightly to Hokuto was dressed in a fine long red coat with an oriental collar and buttons over a silky white outfit. He was talking rapidly at Hokuto. "Please, please, Hokuto-chan you have to help me, I don't know what to do with Yuki anymore. He rebuffs every gesture I make. I do so want to be part of his life. Help me please Ho-ku-to!!"

Kamui found himself oddly upset at the stranger who was draping himself all over Hokuto. Hokuto had staggered back and lifted an arm around the man to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder. "There, there, you can tell me all about it later, Ayame-san, I'll see if I can think of something. But right now I'm expecting a friend to stop by and I want to pass you my latest designs as soon as you LET GO of me." 

Ayame suddenly looked up and noticed Kamui standing wide-eyed at the front of the store. "Wai, what a cute young man!" He let go of Hokuto and came running up to Kamui exclaiming, "You've got lovely eyes, my little brother has eyes that brillant shade of lavender too!"

Hokuto turned around to see who Ayame was talking to and smiled when she saw Kamui. "Kamui. I'm glad you could come." She waved at Ayame and said, "This is my partner, Souma Ayame. Ayame-san, this is my friend, Shirou Kamui."

"Souma-san," Kamui made a small bow in greeting, struck by how good Ayame and Hokuto looked together.

"Oh do call me Aya," Ayame said cheerfully. 

"So how do you like the shop?" Hokuto asked.

For the first time since he'd walked in, Kamui took a careful look around. The place looked like a handicraft store, with colourful fabrics and ribbons on shelves over much of the shop. There was also a corner with racks where outfits hung, some of which looked like uniforms. "Er, its very nice," Kamui said politely.

"Nice! We cater to every desire. We have maid uniforms, nurse outfits in every colour, pastel and darks, clothes for teachers, office ladies, wedding dresses, something for every occasion and profession. Everything and anything that can fulfil the dreams of a romantic man," Ayame rattled on at top speed, hardly even taking a breath. "Why don't you let me find you something nice to try on?"

Kamui's eyes were starting to glaze in confusion from the litany.

"Mi-ne, Mi-ne," Ayame called.

A girl in pig-tails and round glasses, dressed in a maid's uniform bustled out from a room at the back. "Oh kawaii," she squealed when she saw Kamui. "Are we going to get to dress him up?"

"Ah don't you think he would look darling in the gold silk? Or shall we stay with that virginal image with white satin? And that long silver jacket we have. Oooh won't he just look absolutely royal!" Ayame exclaimed.

Mi-ne entered the discussion with enthusiasm. "Oh your taste is impeccable, Ayame-san. Pastels just won't do and the fabric, the fabric, we must find the right fabric! Do you think brocade will suit?"

"Well it shall have to be silks or satin I think. Brocade is a no no. And don't even think about cotton, it'll be too plebian." Ayame then flung his arms out in a mock gesture of despair, "Oh pain, oh pain, the desecration of what he's wearing right now!"

A bewildered Kamui looked down at his long sleeved white rayon shirt and jeans and wondered what Ayame was talking about.

Without pausing to take a breath Ayame continued, "Yes Kamui, we can make you the object of every man or woman's dreams. No one will be able to resist your charms. You shall have everyone falling at your feet in ecstacy if you would only let me dress you!"

Hokuto laughed gaily, "Oh Aya-san, please don't scare Kamui like this, he will not want to try on your special outfits. Though he could use something stylish for everyday use. Don't worry, Kamui, I think I shall design something decent just for you. Though I shall have to depend on Ayame-san to sew it up."

Kamui could only nod gratefully. He was beginning to think Ayame-san might be off his rocker.

"Now lets go for lunch," Hokuto grabbed Kamui's arm and made to steer him out of the shop. 

"Ho-ku-to-chan, are you leaving me already?" Ayame pantomined a desolate look. Then Ayame's golden eyes narrowed craftily, looking at one to the other. "Oh I see, its a da-te!" He clapped his hands in glee.

"Here take this," Hokuto hurridly stuffed a portfolio of designs at Ayame. "I'll be by another day and we'll see about settling your problem. Ja ne."

Kamui face was turning beetroot red as he gratefully let Hokuto tug him out of the store. He failed to see the considering look Ayame had on his face nor heard him softly mutter, "I wonder if the shadow of the Sakurazukamori will ever let you be happy, my friend."

~~~~~

Notes: Oh dear, I don't know how Souma Ayame just popped up in this fic. But I needed a shop for Hokuto and since she was always dressing Subaru up, I figured fashion designer is probably as good a profession for her as any. As for what the shop looks like, go watch Episode 20 of Fruits Basket. I can't recommend that anime enough. Its soooo wonderful. So many gorgeous bishounen with a combined angst level to rival X. I also figured since the Souma clan is so rich and powerful, the members ought to know the Sumeragis. Hokuto is clan head after all, and I think the Soumas might have tried asking the Sumeragis to exorcise the curse of the Juunishi. Also Hokuto and Ayame should be about the same age, 25, which could raise more possibilities that they know each other. Don't know what I'm talking about? The Soumas are a large clan who are cursed by the 12 animals of the Chinese Zodiac, plus the cat spirit, collectively called the Juunishi. Ayame is possessed by the Snake, he's the brother of the main character Souma Yuki, who is cursed to transform into the Mouse, a character with major angst. If anyone wants Aya to make another appearance, please let me know. Or give me your thoughts on how the story is doing for you.

Coming up... Kamui and Hokuto go on their date. But Seishirou-san shows up to spoil the party. Will our two heroes survive the day?


	5. Denoument

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X characters. They belong to CLAMP. Ayame belongs to Natsuki Takaya. There's no way I could possibly own them. I can't draw, I can only write. Thanks to both for coming up with such wonderful characters to write about.

Chapter 5 Denouement

Stumbling out of the shop, Kamui let himself be led by Hokuto. He was blushing furiously especially when he realised Hokuto was still holding tightly onto his arm.

"Don't mind Aya, he's pretty overwhelming on first acquaintance," said Hokuto. Then she reconsidered and amended, "Actually he's pretty overwhelming most of the time. But he's got a good heart."

Kamui felt he ought not to like Ayame but found he couldn't. Foremost on his mind was the thought that if Hokuto really liked him, then he ought to be glad for her. In a fit of masochism he pursued the subject. "Have you known him long?"

"Oh yes, since forever it seems. Our families knew each other and well, I was asked if I could help them out with a problem they had. I haven't found the solution yet but Ayame and I got to be friends. He was there for me when I decided to cut ties with my family to chase after the Sakurazukamori," Hokuto said wistfully.

"I'm glad you had someone there for you," said Kamui. "But isn't it dangerous for Ayame-san? You know, all this dragon, heaven, earth, doomsday business?"

"I suppose I do worry a bit, but Aya is not without protection." Hokuto looked a little guilty. "Besides its hard to be alone." Then wanting to change the subject totally, Hokuto looked around and pointed, "Lets go try out that cafe."

Kamui was getting uncomfortable with the topic anyway so he was glad to turn the conversation to other things. The weather was still Spring going to Summer and the day was balmy so they opted for a table outside. Kamui was aware the two of them were gathering the attention of passers-by, as they made a pictureque couple. He thought it was only natural Hokuto would be looked at, she was so pretty. He was unaware that half the admiring glances shot their way were for him. Oddly enough, Hokuto had noticed some of the stares too but had apparently come to her own conclusion.

"Hey Kamui, those girls are looking at you. I think they must like you," she teased.

Kamui shook his head and wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. He had just been directing scowls at the group of men sitting at an opposite table oogling at her.

A waitress came by and took their orders, stammering and blushing all the while. Kamui was beginning to think the people around here were nitwits. Still the food came quickly and he set to his meal with a good appetite. The two talked easily about their likes and dislikes, just enjoying the process of finding out more about each other, the little things, like Hokuto liking strawberries or Kamui hating math. As for what they both liked, chocolate chip cookies and ice cream topped the list. All in all it was very pleasant.

Lunch done, check paid, the two decided to take a walk alongside one of the many waterways flowing through Tokyo. 

"Oh Damn!" Kamui exclaimed involuntarily when he saw who was walking towards them. Hokuto had also seen him and appeared frozen in place. 

The Sakurazukamori had also stopped, standing calmly a short distance away from them. As was always the case, a soft breeze fluttered around him, playing with his hair. Kamui was annoyed by how cool he always looked. 

"Seishirou-san." The exhalation from Hokuto was so soft Kamui wasn't even sure he heard it. He looked at her and was startled by the expression on her face. She looked guilty as if she was a child caught doing something really naughty by a teacher.

"Wait a minute, there's no Kekkai here. What are you doing here?" Kamui was mad his lazy afternoon was getting interrupted. 

"Unfinished business." The Sakurazukamori nodded in Hokuto's direction.

By his side, Kamui felt more than saw Hokuto surreptitiously take out some ofuda. Kamui let his brat personality take over and belligerently said, "You leave Hokuto alone. I'll fight you!"

The Sakurazukamori looked really amused at that. He chose to ignore Kamui and said, "Subaru..."

"Stop, don't you dare say that name!" Hokuto shouted.

Kamui looked over and saw Hokuto putting up her star-shaped Kekkai to surround them. The Sakurazukamori didn't appear worried to be facing two angry Dragons of Heaven. Instead he looked like a man who had a trump card up his sleeve.

Suddenly Hokuto gasped, clutching her hands to her chest. Kamui turned to see two bright red stars flaming at the back of Hokuto's hands. "Stop that! What are you doing to her?"

The Sakurazukamori ignored Kamui and continued speaking to Hokuto. "You're still my prey or have you forgotten that?"

"Then why didn't you just kill me all those years ago! Why did you have to kill my twin?" Hokuto's anguish tore at Kamui's heart. 

"Because she asked me to. And there was no point killing someone who's catatonic."

"She... asked you?" Hokuto sounded shocked.

Kamui was beginning to get confused. He looked from one to the other. "She? Wait a minute. I thought Subaru was a boy?"

A blush spread across Hokuto's cheeks. The Sakurazukamori laughed, "Have you been hiding your secret from your Kamui?" Then he turned to Kamui and extended a hand saying, "Perhaps I ought to introduce you since you don't appear to have met. Kamui, meet Sumeragi Subaru. Subaru, Kamui."

"Please stop! Shut up! Hokuto is not dead, Subaru is! I don't deserve to live! Subaru is the one who's dead." Tears were streaking down Hokuto's face.

"Denial will get you nowhere. It's about time you start facing the truth." The Sakurazukamori said dryly.

Kamui was doing a good imitation of a goldfish out of water. His mind was reeling in shock.

"Why do you torment me? You knew how I felt about you." Hokuto, no Subaru, was getting really worked up.

"Yes, and you know how I feel about you. You lost the bet, that's all there is to it." 

"You weren't being fair. What kind of monster makes a bet with a nine year old to make him fall in love!" Subaru cried. 

"Life is not fair, Subaru-kun. Why do you think I want to destroy humanity?" said Seishirou, looking oddly sad. This was the first time Kamui had seen an expression that was not amusement on the Sakurazukamori's face. 

"I can't let you do that. I'll stop you," said Subaru and began throwing ofuda at the Sakurazukamori.

The bird shikigamis dashed at Seishirou but were destroyed. A wave of his hand later and clouds of sakura petals began blowing past everyone as the landscape transformed.

Stunned, Kamui suddenly found himself tangled up in a mass of roots and vines, unable to enter the fray. Pulling at his restraints, he could feel his wounds reopening. To add insult to injury, the twines began blooming sakura till it looked like Kamui was in the center of a flower arrangement. A bunch of flowers tickled his ear. After being momentarily distracted, Kamui craned his head to look at how Subaru was faring in the battle.

Subaru wasn't holding up too well. The Sakurazukamori was getting past Subaru's guard, Subaru being too distraught to defend himself properly. Blood was flowing freely from a deep gash in his side and shoulder as he retreated from a large eagle that swooped at him. Suddenly a blast from the Sakurazukamori sent Subaru flying back to hit a wall. Kamui could practically hear bones crack as Subaru went down.

"Subaru!" Kamui screamed as he renewed his struggle to free himself. All around him he could see holes appearing around Subaru's Kekkai. The blank spots were growing larger and larger as Subaru fought not to lose consciousness. 

As the Kekkai fell, Kamui's bonds came away as well. Running over to Subaru, Kamui threw a psychic blast at the Sakurazukamori. The Sakurazukamori staggered back though he was able to shield mostly against it. Sakurazuka Seishirou looked very annoyed at Kamui for jumping into the fray.

Kamui threw himself over Subaru as a fresh attack from the huge eagle shikigami was launched. The eagle's claws scored sharp gashes across Kamui's back. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. In desperation, he blew apart a twenty foot section of a wall from a building near them and levitated it to smash at the Sakurazukamori. That appeared to have hurt him because next thing Kamui knew, the Sakurazukamori had vanished. Looking around, Kamui realised the Subaru's Kekkai was down and the Dragon of Earth had probably escaped. 

~~~~~

Notes: Well there you have it, the big secret. In the tradition of many animes, heroes have the tendancy to take on the personas of their dead sisters. My initial inspiration was the cross-dressing Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi. And Korin wasn't even Nuriko's twin. Then there was Weiss Kreuz's Ran aka Aya Fujimiya. I'm supposing Subaru's guilt over Hokuto's sacrifice could have made him hide his own personality. I subscribe to the thought that Subaru IS mentally deranged. My Subaru though would try to act like Hokuto, so no smoking, as Hokuto didn't like it. Also designing clothes was something Hokuto appeared to have enjoyed so Subaru would have imitated her by do it too. I just like to think that if Subaru put his mind to it, he would have better taste to come up with nicer outfits than the outrageous stuff Hokuto made. And it also explains the mood changes Hokuto goes through. Subaru is acting genki like he thinks Hokuto would act but sometimes he slips up and becomes morose because Subaru is naturally morose. As for how he could pass as a girl, well, in the anime and manga, everyone is always talking about how pretty Subaru is. If anyone has seen the recent Asuka where Sakurazukamori Subaru grew his hair longer, then you'd know how easily he can pass for a girl. The guy is just soooo cute! Grandma Sumeragi would have known of course and tried to get help for Subaru, though the Sumeragis would have kept the mental condition a big secret, being a asian traditional family with a desire not to 'lose face'. Subaru not wanting to change would have run away and hidden with Souma Ayame. And yes, that's why Ayame can hug Subaru without the curse of the Juunishi activating! So kudos to all those who spotted it in the last chapter and figured things out. As for Kamui being straight or gay, well I just don't know. My outlook is that at this point these two are very close friends.

Coming up... Can Kamui forgive Subaru for keeping such a big secret? Our two heroes angst about their lives. Stay tuned.


	6. Epiphany

Disclaimer: The wonderful characters in this story belong to CLAMP. Hopefully this story inspires people to buy and read more about them.

~~~~~

Chapter 6 Epiphany.

There was a large garden off by the side of the wing of the Imonoyama mansion where Kamui and the Seals lived. And it was there that Kamui spotted Subaru the next morning. He was sitting in a gazebo near the shade of large tree. Though it was late spring, the morning temperature was summer warm, and a gentle breeze carried with it the faint fragrance of flowers. Kamui had always liked this spot. It was close to the edge of the compound and far enough that few gardeners came by, perhaps only once in a while to sweep away the leaf litter. It was natural and wild, and suited the mood of a person who wanted to be alone.

When Kamui approached, Subaru looked up. Kamui was struck by his eyes, brilliant green though they looked lost and frightened. Something within Kamui tightened and a desperate desire swept through him to take that look away. It was ironic he didn't realise that a similar look could be seen all too often in his own eyes. 

"May I?" Kamui asked tentatively.

Subaru waved carelessly at the seat beside him. He couldn't quite look at Kamui as he settled himself beside him. Both of them were swathed in bandages from the cuts and hurts that the Sakurazukamori had inflicted. Both were dressed in the traditional style, yukata robes that were functional and comfortable. 

Kamui sat for a while, enjoying the slight breeze playing with his hair as it fell carelessly over his lavender eyes. He felt particularly helpless as he considered how to comfort his friend. Finally, he ventured a question, "You know you're not really Hokuto, do you?"

"Yes." The quiet reply was strained. After a moment, Subaru continued, "I just didn't want to let her go. I always felt Subaru didn't deserve to live. Hokuto went to the Sakurazukamori in my place, to stop him from killing me. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I wish it was me Seishirou-san had killed under that tree!"

Kamui turned to Subaru in agitation. "We can't help it when others sacrifice themselves for us. I've never stopped feeling guilty that Kotori died so that her wish for me to live could stop Fuuma from killing me." He paused at the painful memory. Then he said determinedly, "Subaru, YOU deserve to live. You've been my friend. You've been there for me when I needed you most. And it was not Hokuto doing her duty as a Dragon of Heaven, it was you. You cared. I don't care if you're calling yourself Hokuto or Subaru, I just want you to know, you're my friend."

Subaru looked up, startled by Kamui's outburst. His eyes widened and he slowly reached over to take Kamui's hand, threading his fingers through Kamui's. The warmth of the touch was reassuring. Slowly he turned it over to stare consideringly at the scar from the Shinken. Then he looked at the back of his own hand, where the mark of the Sakurazukamori lay etched. "_We're a matched pair, marked forever by fate,"_ he thought.

"Thank you," Subaru said in a small voice. "I've always felt so alone, until I met you."

As if Subaru holding his hand was giving him strength, Kamui plunged ahead recklessly. "I've always felt alone too, but I think... I think, we can not be alone together."

For the first time that morning, Subaru smiled. His jewel green eyes met Kamui's and there was gladness in them. It was a sight that made Kamui catch his breath. _"I will remember this forever, no matter what happens," _he promised himself.

"I think Hokuto would want you to really live, just as I know Kotori would want me to live." Kamui said with conviction.

Subaru sighed, "In my head I know this. I know she wouldn't like me to be all sad and mixed up trying to act like her. But it's one thing to know in my head, it's another to let it go in my heart. I haven't been able to let go for so very very long. She was my twin, someone as close to me as I am to myself."

Kamui laughed bitterly. "I know it's hard to let go. Look at me, everyone keeps telling me to let Fuuma go and in my head I know they're right. Everyone wants me to be ready to fight him on the Promised Day. But even so, you know my wish is for him to come back and for everything to be as it was. You're the only one who has never told me to let go of that wish. I don't think it is selfish. We both just want to be free of destiny."

"Life hasn't been fair to either of us. Do you wish you had chosen differently?"

Kamui shook his head, "No because then I wouldn't have met you." He paused and leaned closer to Subaru. "Will you let me help you be Subaru? And in turn will you help me find a way to accept that I might not be able to make everything go back to the way it was?"

Subaru looked at Kamui for a long moment. Then he nodded, shyly.

Kamui smiled. Then a strange thought struck him. "I don't even know what to call you now," Kamui blurted out before he could stop himself.

Subaru smiled back. "I suppose I shall have to get used to being Subaru again. But I don't even know where Hokuto ends and Subaru begins. I've been Hokuto for so long..." His voice wavered. "Subaru hasn't lived since he was 16. What am I going to do?" he asked himself wonderingly.

"I suppose you begin today and take it one day at a time." Kamui was astonished at how wise he sounded. "But I suppose it will take the others some time to get used to it."

Subaru smiled, "Sorata was certainly shocked. And I'm not surprised if Yuzuriha didn't sprain her eyelids from the way her eyes were bugging out when she came by last night. I know they must all think I'm mad."

"No, you're not mad. Or at least you're functionally insane, so it doesn't matter. The others will just have to get used to it."

"I think they will be alright. It doesn't matter all that much to me what they think. I'm only glad you haven't rejected me." Subaru said hesitantly.

"No, never that!" Kamui exclaimed.

Subaru's gratitude shone in his eyes. After a short pause he continued, "I think I'd like to get my hair cut. And Ayame will be glad to furnish me with a new wardrobe. But I'm going to keep my job. I think I've grown rather fond of designing clothes. I like to think I have better style sense that Hokuto ever had." 

"So Ayame-san knew, huh?"

"Yes, we know each other's secrets," Subaru said wryly. Then not wanting Kamui to get the wrong impression, he added quickly, "Ayame is a good friend. He understood my heart was with Seishirou-san."

"How can you still love him after all he's put you through?" Kamui was outraged.

"I don't know, it's not like one can command the heart. Often people love and want things which are bad for them. That's why there are drug addicts and such." Subaru pointed out.

"Well this is an addiction that can get you killed just as easily," grumbled Kamui.

Subaru thought for a bit then shook his head. "I don't think he really intended to kill me yesterday."

"Excuse me, but I sure got the impression he was trying to do just that! I thought he did succeed when your Kekkai fell... My heart almost stopped." Kamui stopped when he realised just what he'd been about to reveal.

Subaru appeared not to have noticed. "No, I think he wanted to talk, to Subaru and not to Hokuto. He was trying to shock me out of being Hokuto. But I was being stubborn. I think that's why he put so much force into the fight." 

"I don't know if you're right or not, but I want you to promise me something, please?" Kamui was afraid he was begging.

Subaru looked at him quizzically.

"Please, please... don't get into any more fights with him without being serious about defending yourself. I don't know if I can face Fuuma without you." In his heart, Kamui wondered if Subaru could be able make such a promise to him.

Subaru looked at him sadly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I don't know if I can promise you that, Kamui. I know I will have to face Seishirou-san again. Fate has decreed it." Then Subaru reached up a hand to hold the side of Kamui's face, "But if there's anything that will convince me to stay alive, it'll be you."

Kamui leaned into the caress. "Aren't we a sorry lot. It never amazes me that we're supposed to be the ones to save humanity."

Subaru sobered, and said heatedly "It doesn't amaze me that YOU can save humanity." 

Kamui was astonished at the rush of gratitude he felt. Impulsively he leaned towards Subaru and flung his arms around him. He was further gratified when Subaru didn't pull away. Instead Subaru relaxed and let himself be held. 

"Thank you, Kamui." 

"Why are you thanking me? I don't deserve to be thanked by anyone." Kamui was sobbing into Subaru's shoulder. "I'm so afraid."

"Shhh," Subaru said, gently stroking Kamui's back. "I'm scared too. I'm thanking you for being here. I'm thankful that when you're with me, I don't feel as scared." 

The two friends sat next to each other, Kamui's head on Subaru's shoulder, hands clasped, for a long long time. 

~~~~~

Notes: Well major angst this chapter. Oddly enough, this chapter was the one that triggered my idea for this fic. I hope I got the theme of friendship between these two suffering bishounen down properly. Well this is as good a spot to stop this story as any. Thanks to all readers. I hope you enjoyed this story. And thanks to everyone who did review and encouraged me, this story will continue. Since it is rather AU, the story could conceivably continue for quite some time. I still have lots of thoughts about the unresolved relationship between Subaru and Seishirou. Then Kamui's feelings for Fuuma could throw a kink in his growing friendship with Subaru. And Kakyou, poor Kakyou whom I think desperately needs saving, he hasn't had a chance to show up yet. Plus Ayame will get a chance to be a hero as well. 

Coming up... Subaru settles back into being himself with the help of Kamui and the relationship between these two grows deeper. 


	7. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP. I think the things I've done to them aren't all that horrible compared to the serious torture CLAMP has/is putting them through lately. But that hasn't stopped me from buying their stuff. Hail to CLAMP.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7 - Reconciliation

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There's not a lot to recommend about lying around on a sick bed. It gets boring real quick, as Kamui found to his dismay. It was enough that morning to rouse him from his lethargy and find him going in search of some company. Now if anyone knew Kamui, they would know just how bored he had to be if he was actually looking for company.

His first success almost made him change his mind. Shaking his head, he stumbled out of the kitchen, trying not to blush too hard at the sight of Sorata playing with Arashi's hair. The two teenagers had been understandably unhappy at having been caught in an intimate moment. He beat a hasty departure and left Arashi to the process of disciplining Sorata. Kamui had always wondered why the Kanzai monk kept up his pursuit of her but given what he had just seen, it looked like he was finally getting somewhere at last. 

Wandering through the hall of the apartments set aside for their use at the Imonoyama mansion, he thought about who he was going to try next. Deep deep inside, he knew there was really only one person he wanted to find. But he thought he ought to give him some privacy once in a while, given that the two of them had been rather inseparable recently. 

"Subaru..." Kamui whispered the name aloud. He was still trying to get used to calling his friend by that name. The discovery that the woman who had grown so important to him was actually someone else had been a shock. But Kamui had totally identified with Subaru's troubled soul and understood the factors that had driven him into suppressing his own personality in favour of his sister's. He had promised to help Subaru deal with adjusting back into being himself. Kamui hoped he was up to the task.

As if the thought had conjured him up, Kamui found himself in the living room confronted with the sight of Subaru sitting by a small table near the window. He studied his friend's profile for a moment, noting the fine verdent eyes bent downward in intent concentration. Subaru had cut his hair a little and fine silky locks now framed the delicate features of his face. In the light of the morning sun from the window, he looked a veritable angel come to life. 

Subaru looked up and smiled a genuine smile of welcome. He seemed always happy to see Kamui. Around the other Seals he was shy and diffident, and never said more than a few words of greeting. Kamui thought that was a little like himself, though he was getting a little more familiar with the others and could talk about things other than the depressing subject of the end of the world.

Curious, Kamui walked over and looked at what Subaru was doing. "What's this?" he asked, pointing to the strange writing on a stack of papers.

"It's my ofuda. I thought I'd better get around to stocking up my supply." Subaru answered with a tinge of regret, obviously thinking about the upcoming battle of the Apocalypse. "I never had much need for a lot before, since I hadn't really been working as an onmyouji too often." 

Kamui nodded, understanding immediately. He was unhappily recollecting Subaru's disastrous battle against the Sakurazukamori just a few days ago, which had left him rather seriously injured. 

"I think I've managed to replenish my supply for now," Subaru said. "Was there something you needed?"

Kamui shifted about uncomfortably. He wasn't sure how he was to tell Subaru that he was bored. He knew it would sound incredibly whiny and the last thing he wanted to give Subaru the impression of, was him acting like a spoilt child.

Fortunately, Subaru was a great deal more perceptive and didn't need him to say anything. "Do you want to go out and do something?" 

Kamui quickly nodded his head in relief. He thought that was just so like Subaru. He could anticipate and understand Kamui's most bratty moods, and come up with ways to cheer him up. It was totally unlike his relationship with Fuuma, who had made him feel so safe and wanted, at least before he became a Chi no Ryuu. Subaru couldn't make him feel safe, though Kamui knew he did his best. But the best thing about Subaru was that he made Kamui feel accepted, the good with the bad. He didn't feel he had to be the great Kamui, the leader of the Dragons of Heaven. When he was with Subaru, he could just be himself, and that it was all right to have a selfish thought once in a while.

Subaru had packed up his writing materials and set his box aside. "Shall we look for Sorata and tell him where we're going?" He said as he walked towards the door.

Kamui thought Sorata probably didn't want to be disturbed right about now, so quickly shook his head. "No let's just leave a note."

That easily accomplished, the two Dragons left the house. A sight at the front door, froze them in their tracks. Parked on the driveway outside was a large black limosine. Kamui, supposing the people standing beside it to have business with the Imonoyamas didn't spare them a second glace, though he was enough of a teenaged boy to gawk for a moment at the sleek vehicle. So their greeting surprised him.

Two men, dressed formally in western suits, bowed when they saw Subaru. "Please, Sumeragi-sama, we need to speak with you."

Subaru started. He stood there totally still and waited for them to continue.

"Your grandmother, Lady Sumeragi wants to see you. Will you come with us?"

"Is... is she in Tokyo?" Subaru asked hesitantly. 

The men nodded and opened the door to the car. Subaru looked uncertain. Kamui turned to Subaru and asked, "Do you want to go?"

"I haven't seen her in a very long time," he replied.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Kamui offered.

Subaru considered this for a moment, then nodded. Kamui reached out, took his hand and led him into the car. He thought it was a good thing for Subaru to reconcile with his relatives. He knew what it was to have nobody in the world and he didn't want Subaru to suffer similarly if he could avoid it.

Once inside, Subaru sat stonily like a marble scuplture. His face was entirely expressionless but Kamui knew he must be feeling a riot of unease at the situation. Kamui contented himself looking out the window as the limo drove through the streets of Tokyo to the centre of downtown. The vehicle was luxurious and Kamui was impressed by the quiet wealth it implied. Soon, the car came to a stop before a grand hotel. The men who had accompanied them opened the door and bowed them inside.

The suite they were brought to was huge. Stepping into the carpeted interior, Kamui took an instant to study his surroundings. The main room was light and airy, thanks to the full length windows all along one side of the wall. On a wheelchair before the window sat an elderly lady. Her commanding presence immediately identified her as the Sumeragi matriach.

Subaru hesitantly stepped forward. "Hello, Obasan," he said in greeting. 

Lady Sumeragi's eyes never left Subaru's face. She stared at him as if afraid he was going to vanish into thin air before her eyes. Still her control held and she merely reached out a hand to him. "Subaru-san, I am glad to see you are well."

Subaru crossed the room and took her hand in his. He didn't seem to know what to say. But he knew he wasn't going to get a stronger welcome than this. Eventually he managed, "I'm glad to find you well also." The formality of their exchange was almost enough to make Kamui scream in frustration. Why couldn't the two of them just kiss and make up?

But the old lady nodded, and appeared to accept the greeting with more implication than Kamui had sensed. A little of the tension eased from her shoulders. It was barely perceptable, but the atmosphere in the room suddenly lightened greatly.

The 12th head of the Sumeragi clan turned to Kamui and said, "Subaru-san, will you introduce me to your friend?"

Subaru started, suddenly remembering his manners. "Obasan, this is Shirou Kamui. My friend" he said simply.

Obviously Lady Sumeragi was well-informed about Kamui's identity because she inclined her head and said, "Thank you for helping my grandson. Forgive us for the burdens that have been placed on you."

Kamui blushed. Shaking his head, he protested, "No no, it's Subaru who has helped me a lot."

"No, you are the only person who was able to help Subaru-san come to terms with Hokuto." Left unspoken was the truth that she had failed. 

Subaru dropped his eyes and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Obasan for making you worry about me." He was genuinely contrite for having made her worry. He did love her with all his heart and he knew she only wanted the best for him. But he felt it had been the right thing for him to leave her nine years ago. At that time, his heart had not been able to deal with the wrenching loss that Hokuto's death meant and his guilt at being the one who survived. His grandmother had not accepted that, she could not accept the loss of her heir. And so he had run away

"Are you willing to accept your rightful position as clan head again?" 

The stark question startled Subaru. He looked deep into her eyes and saw her wordless plea. In that instant he realised that she was no longer the hale and hearty lady who had raised him. His sorrow grew that his choice had forced him to miss so many years of his grandmother's life. "I will, but my duty as a Dragon of Heaven comes first." Subaru crossed over to Kamui and took his hand. 

Subaru's grandmother's eyes widened as the import of their closeness struck her. For a moment she looked alarmed; no one else in their line of business knew better than her the possible fate that awaited a kamui. Then she bent her head in acceptance, "It shall be as you choose, clan head. But are you ready to face the Sakurazukamori?" Her question held a world of bitterness.

"I don't know." The admission cost Subaru greatly. He did not know if he could live up to expectations of fighting his opposite. 

"I will help him," Kamui promised her. She studied him intently; read his full determination that Subaru would come to no harm and was reassured.

"But I'm supposed to protect you," Subaru protested to Kamui. 

"And you will," his grandmother said, with an undefinable sorrow. 

"I will come and visit you at Kyoto when I can," he promised. "But you should go back. It isn't safe here." He didn't need to explain further. The Sumeragis had always been well aware that one of their number would be a Seal when the Foreordained Day came to pass. There was really nothing more left to be said. The shadow of the upcoming Apocalyse loomed over everyone. Until that was settled, there would be no chance of any of them having any sort of life for themselves. 

As the two Dragons of Heaven bid their farewells and turned to leave, they heard the tired voice of the matriach say softly, "Be careful, Subaru-san. Take care of yourself."

Subaru looked back solemnly and nodded. Once outside the door, he paused and brought his hand to cover his eyes. "I hadn't realised how much I had missed her," Subaru said softly.

Kamui on impulse, reached out and held him wordlessly in comfort. The two leaned on the wall outside that door, knowing full well that inside was yet another person who needed to be protected from the Angels.

~~~~~

Notes: I've decided to go completely AU and toss the X timeline entirely out the window. Isn't it much more fun this way? This chapter simply focusses on Subaru dealing with reintegrating his life again and the growing closeness between Kamui and Subaru. Yes this is a Kamui/Subaru fic so those of you thinking it's going to be otherwise, sorry to disappoint you. I've been doing a lot of Subaru/Seishirou fics lately and thought Subaru/Kamui deserved a chance as well. There's going to be quite a lot of waff in this story. Would you like to see Subby and Kamui fall even more in love? Right now they're still at friendship stage but their feelings are growing deeper. Now Lady Sumeragi is written exactly like my grandmother - boy, was she the epitome of the Asian family matriach. You would never ever hear a word of apology cross her lips to a member of the younger generation, but she would try to show her love in unspoken ways. I think Subaru's grandmother would be exactly like that. 

Thank you all of you who reviewed my last chapter - it finally encouraged me to continue with this timeline. And yes the other Dragons of the Earth will start to show up and throw a kink into the relationship between Subaru and Kamui. 

Lots of action coming up - Fuuma makes an appearance and engages in a big battle with the Dragons of Heaven. Will Kamui be able to stand up to him or will he display his usual jello-like qualities and need to be rescued?

~~~ OMAKE ~~~

For those of you who've no idea of what happened prior to this chapter, as it's been so long since I last posted this fic, here's a little Fic-in-a-minute summary written by April, aka Ap-chan who sent it to me. Thanks April!

Hokuto: "I'm alive!"  
  
Seishirou: "No, you're not."  
  
Hokuto: "You're right, I'm actually Subaru." (Cries.)  
  
Kamui: "I still love you!"  
  
Subaru: "Yay!"


	8. Battle at Ebisu

Xandra presents Living For You - chapter 8. 

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They belong to CLAMP. I think the things I've done to them aren't all that horrible compared to the serious torture CLAMP has/is putting them through lately. But that hasn't stopped me from buying their stuff. Hail to CLAMP.

Chapter 8 - Battle at Ebisu.

Subaru was a little down in the dumps following the meeting with his grandmother. The thought of having to part with her again after so many years of separation depressed him. After a couple days, however, he soon grew less morose and began to exhibit a little of the spiritedness that had characterized him while he was pretending to be Hokuto. For what it was worth, Kamui thought the reconciliation had done him a world of good. It was enough to cheer Kamui's heart when he came to breakfast one morning to see Subaru chewing away at a pencil, a sketchpad by his plate, bantering away with Yuzuriha about her cooking. 

After exchanging good morning greetings with his fellow Seals, Kamui sat down and said to Subaru, "Aren't you supposed to be eating food? I think a pencil has no nutritional value."

Subaru started with surprise. It was the first time he'd heard Kamui crack a joke. A brilliant smile broke over his face. Kamui, too, smiled happily in return. Yuzuriha was so astonished to see her two normally moody dragons actually _smile_ at each other that her mouth gaped open. Her eyes darted from Kamui to Subaru and back for so long that Inuki whined, wondering at his mistress' frozen state. She shook herself and gave him a reassuring pat, before returning to her meal with a pleased grin on her face.

Bearing more breakfast dishes, Sorata and Arashi entered the room and stopped at the unusual sight before them. They exchanged glances, wondering whether they had interrupted something. No one bothered to enlighten them, so the couple shrugged resignedly and set the food down before bidding everyone to eat. They were used to both Kamui and Subaru being uncommunicative, all they hoped was that the condition wasn't going to spread to Yuzuriha too.

The meal occupied everyone's attention for a while. Eventually Subaru turned to Kamui and asked, "What are you doing today?"

Kamui was caught off guard with his chopsticks in his mouth. He quickly removed them, swallowed, blinking at Subaru. "I have no plans," he replied.

"Oh good, come with me to Ebisu, then," Subaru said.

"Sure. Why?" The question was academic. Kamui would have been willing to go to the ends of the earth with Subaru, if the Sumeragi but asked. However, he was certain Subaru had a reason for asking him out.

"Remember I promised to design you an outfit? Well, Ayame-san says it's ready. He wants to meet us at Ebisu for lunch."

That caught the attention of the other Seals. "An outfit for Kamui?" Yuzuriha asked. The intrigued expression on her face left Kamui feeling rather dismayed.

Kamui wondered what was it about him that prompted people to want to play dress-up with him as if he were a living model. Did he look like such a doll? 

A slight smile hovered on Subaru's lips. He reached out to touch Kamui's hand in assurance. "Don't worry, it'll be very nice. Trust me."

And Kamui did. He blinked a bit and looked down, trying to hide the slight tinge of red he was sure was spreading across his cheeks. A pair of chopsticks stuck a piece of fish into his bowl. He was astonished to see that it was Arashi who had handed him the food.

"Eat," she said tersely. 

Kamui saw her knowing eyes and was grateful for her understanding and providing the distraction. He made a small sound of concession and dug in. Sorata noticed their interchange and began to harangue Arashi over her favoritism in not giving him any food. That prompted Yuzuriha to dissolve into giggles at the sight of Arashi rolling her eyes at the Kansai monk. The rest of the meal passed quickly amid an atmosphere of warm camaraderie. Observing his friends, Kamui was struck by how five such different personalities as they, could live harmoniously together, but they did it. In fact, Kamui realized that they were all coming to care for each other greatly. This was a development alien to him. All his life, he had been a loner with only his mother for company. He felt a small pang as he remembered the loss of Fuuma and Kotori, his only childhood friends. This was different, but just as nice.

Breakfast done, dishes cleared, the Seals all departed on their own business. It was summer holidays, and school was still out. Kamui wasn't looking forward to the new term, despite the special arrangements Imonoyama-san had made to get him into Clamp Campus Academy. How he was supposed to save the world while worrying about homework was beyond him. He heaved a silent sigh. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. 

The two Dragons soon caught a train to get into town. They could have traveled by the showy means of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, but that was asking for trouble from a stray curious eye. Sitting in the quietly rumbling train, Kamui leaned back and savored the pleasure of spending time simply chatting with Subaru. Some might have called it a waste of time, but for Kamui, whose life so far had been short on him doing simple mundane things, this was sheer bliss.

They were a little early on arrival and mutually agreed to take a leisurely walk around the shops. However, none of the wares on offer appealed to either and eventually Subaru proposed they waited for Ayame on a bench in the arcade area.

"I think I might like to go back to school," Subaru suddenly remarked after settling down.

Kamui was astounded that Subaru would actually want to attend school when he didn't have to. "Why?" The question slipped from his tongue before he could recall it. He was still terribly shy about asking personal things of his friend.

Subaru long lashes were lowered as he heaved a little sigh. "I never graduated, you know. All that business with... the Sakurazukamori happened just before my graduation. Sometimes... sometimes I'm uncomfortable with my lack of knowledge," Subaru explained haltingly.

"I don't see where being able to calculate sine and cosine or know about equations is of any good in the normal world, particularly with the...." Kamui coughed delicately before continuing, "Fight coming up." Kamui hated to bring up the topic of their destiny as Seals but it was unavoidable. It was always there, hovering over his consciousness, a weight on his mind. 

Subaru raised his eyes to Kamui's and understood. "You can't think that way," he said gently. "The point of what we're fighting for is so everyone can live normal lives. That means we have to live that way as well, as if there will be a future beyond the... you know... 1999."

"And school is good because..." Kamui prompted skeptically.

"School is good because you can learn social skills, explore subjects that may interest you and simply exercise your brain," Subaru said in a lecturing tone. Then his smile turned playful. "Besides, you can also meet some very nice girls there!"

"Subaru!" Kamui exclaimed, blushing hotly. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in girls, he had liked Kotori well enough, but he'd never thought of them much before. Now, his heart lurched a little at the thought of Subaru meeting a nice girl and leaving him behind. _Or guy, he thought silently._ Although he knew that was unlikely to happen, it was still a troubling thought. He shelved it away and turned his attention to Subaru's previous point. Subaru had certainly made a good case for education. Then he groaned. "But.. I hate the exams and homework!" he protested.

Subaru laughed. His face lit up so much that Kamui was transfixed by the sight. A sudden wish flashed through Kamui's heart, that he could always be able to make Subaru laugh. The moment passed and was lost when a large whirlwind suddenly descended on them. "Souma-san!" Kamui gasped while he watched Souma Ayame glomp onto Subaru.

"Oh am I late? Am I late? I saw this gorgeous outfit in one of the windows and absolutely had to examine it up close. Then there was this crowd of sales assistants that I simply had to let admire me!" Ayame held a hand to his chest and spoke in his characteristic melodramatic, rapid-fire fashion. 

Subaru struggled a little to get Ayame to release his choking embrace. "Stop that, you're behaving like an exuberant dog!" he chided, trying to get his breath. 

Ayame made a face but didn't take the scolding tone to heart. He knew Subaru was very fond of him. Dramatically he tipped back, striking the back of his hand to his brow. "Oh what an insult! I'm certainly not a dog, I'm far more graceful and charming!" he said, raising an eyebrow at Subaru haughtily.

Subaru shook his head affectionately. "All right, all right," he conceded. Changing the subject, he asked, "Did you bring Kamui's outfit?"

Ayame's mercurial mood transformed into pleased glee. " Oh yes!" he exclaimed. "It's wonderful, you're a genius, I'm a genius!" Ayame danced around Kamui for a bit, before tossing a bag at him.

"Kamui, would you go try it on? We'll wait here for you," Subaru asked gently.

Kamui nodded. He got the impression the two of them wanted to be alone for a while.

He didn't take very long to change. Making a reappearance in his new clothes, Kamui's hunch proved true. The two were sitting with their backs to him and speaking softly. Kamui was astonished that Ayame could do that in a perfectly subdued manner. 

"I'm glad you made up with your grandmother, I know how important family is to you. You shouldn't have to pretend to be something you're not, Subaru," Ayame said.

The soft 'thank you' from Subaru brought a tiny surge of envy to Kamui's heart. Nevertheless, he was selfless enough to be glad that Subaru had such a good friend. Kamui continued to listen, a little ashamed but still making no effort to interrupt their conversation.

"I just wish you too could come to terms with your brother," Subaru was saying.

"Yuki may never forgive me for choosing my freedom over ignoring him while he was abused," Ayame replied. Then his mood shifted back to his natural optimism. "But I'm going to do my best to change his mind and have a new beginning. You must remember that it's possible for that to happen for you too, Subaru!"

Whatever Subaru would have said in reply to that Kamui never found out. Ayame turned around suddenly and saw the teenager. He jumped up and sidled over to Kamui, saying seductively, "Oh we're geniuses, we're geniuses. Doesn't he look at absolute dreamboat?" 

Kamui blushed when he saw Subaru's assessing gaze on him. The clothes did make him look good. There was a soft silky white shirt, laced together tightly at the front and tucked into his dark blue pants. It was the jacket, light enough for a cool summer day, that set the whole outfit off. It had wide lapels and fit his upper body snugly, before flaring out at his waist to fall to just below his knees. Its color was a deep shade of ultramarine blue, which in the sunlight, reflected its violet base and complimented the beautiful shade of amethyst in Kamui's eyes. It was the sort of clothing that shouldn't be out of place anywhere but he knew he made an impact. All through his way back to his companions, he had noticed people turning their heads to look at him. Kamui wasn't sure he was comfortable at being the object of so many people's attention. Still, he was polite and said shyly, "I like it very much, thank you."

Subaru smiled at him, pleased. The sight made Kamui feel much better about himself. He promptly forgot about anyone else looking at him. 

Kamui's thoughts were abruptly cut short when he felt the first tremors of the earthquake. There was a distinct not-right feel to the quake, and both Seals immediately knew it was the presence of a Dragon. Chaos erupted around them, as glass shattered and people began to shriek.

"Is this a Kekkai?" Kamui asked Subaru quickly.

Subaru nodded. He put his hands together and thought deeply, summoning that ephemeral wish of his to protect his special someone. Just who that person was, the Sumeragi wasn't telling. Subaru's star-shaped Kekkai soon expanded out to envelop everything for miles around. 

Suddenly Ayame lurched forward and pushed Kamui to the side, shouting, "Look out!"

Kamui fell heavily. A large concrete block smashed down where he had been standing, shattering explosively into tiny sharp pieces. Kamui didn't feel any of the pieces slicing into him, he was too concerned by the appearance the tall teenager standing lazily some distance away. "Fuuma..." Kamui whispered.

"This is the first time I've seen you do this," Ayame was saying to Subaru in awed tones. His friend, however, waved him to keep quiet, his attention focused entirely on the other /Kamui/.

"What an interesting day this is turning out to be," Fuuma said conversationally . "So you've brought some friends along, Kamui?" He turned to survey the other two. "Another Dragon of Heaven and a rather unusual bystander. Did you know the easiest way to leave a Kekkai is to kill the creator?"

"Fuuma, don't do this!" Kamui pleaded with his former friend. He didn't want to fight Fuuma. Seeing Fuuma like this hurt him deeply. Somehow he had to believe his childhood friend was still there. Kamui couldn't accept that he was gone, turned into this merciless stranger who killed without a qualm, all his fault, from a choice he had made.

Fuuma didn't answer him. He examined Subaru for a moment before abruptly leveling a powerful blast at him. The bolt whistled close to the Sumeragi as he ducked to one side, shouting at his friend to take cover. 

Ayame sensibly slid behind a relatively safe corner as the boom of the blast impacted. This was like nothing he'd ever experienced but he could tell Subaru was much more capable of handling it. He was just a normal mortal, curse of the Jyunnishi notwithstanding. He was not equipped to deal with any of this.

While Subaru and Ayame were distracted, Fuuma had come up to Kamui and grabbed hold of him. "You're not awake yet. You cannot create a Kekkai. You don't even know what you wish," he said, almost sadly to the younger boy.

Kamui couldn't stop himself from making a small sound of despair, an almost whimper that he immediately berated himself for. Now was not the time to be behaving like a pathetic fool. Yet even as he tried to gather his wits together, he found his eyes caught in Fuuma's intense gaze. 

"Can you find it in yourself to harm me?" Fuuma asked. His tone was so gentle that Kamui was lulled into a strange lassitude. Fuuma bent down and licked at a streak of blood flowing down the tender curve of his neck, then nipped at him lightly, making Kamui gasp aloud. Whatever thoughts Kamui had of attacking his friend flew straight out of his mind.

The fluttering sound of a flock of white doves recalled Kamui to reality. He looked over to see them dashing against Fuuma's casually erected barrier. Kamui began to struggle to extricate himself from Fuuma's clasp. 

The older teenager turned his focus back to Kamui with a frown. "Looks like I'll have to take care of your friend first before we finish this," he said calmly, one hand keeping an almost choking grip around Kamui's neck. Massive cables suddenly sprung up from the ground to tangle themselves around the Dragon of Heaven, holding him firmly in place.

"Damn you, Fuuma, why do you always do this to me!" Kamui exclaimed. He was getting sick of being physically and mentally mauled whenever he encountered his opposite. And what was with this fetish for bondage he always had!

Fuuma had jumped onto a jagged piece of debris, casually flinging blasts at the Sumeragi. Kamui craned his neck, filled with concern for his friend. He could see Subaru deftly dodging while throwing stacks of ofuda back at Fuuma. He shook his head in denial, his heart falling in dismay, unsure of who to be more worried for. Both meant so much to him. 

Kamui couldn't stop himself from crying out loud when a particularly huge explosion smashed into a building just where Subaru was standing. The onmyouji emerged from the dust some distance away but the streaks of blood flowing down his arm was clear proof he hadn't managed to evade the blow entirely. "Stop, Fuuma!" Kamui yelled, as he pulled at the wires holding him, unheeding of the deep cuts they made on his skin.

Subaru dimly heard Kamui calling but was too occupied with defending himself and trying to lead the fight away from Ayame. He didn't know how it was that his friend was trapped in the Kekkai too but laid it down to his magical nature. Breathing heavily, the Sumeragi dodged yet another deadly blast as he weighed his options. Kamui, he thought, the key was Kamui. If he could get him free, two against one odds might convince the Chi no Ryuu to leave. Subaru hoped it would be enough -- he could sense Kamui's reluctance to do any harm to his childhood friend.

Jumping out from under cover, Subaru raced towards his leader. He could see the teenager's face light up with gratitude as he neared. Then something hit him fully from the side, slamming him into a pile of concrete. He heard something snap within him and his vision blanked. 

The sound of his name being screamed was the first thing Subaru heard as he regained consciousness. Subaru groggily shook his head, trying to get back up. He didn't make it very far. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him against the wall. Subaru's gaze focused on a pair of hard eyes. His vision suddenly wavered and for a moment, he thought he saw Seishirou. The sight so surprised Subaru that he gasped aloud. He couldn't stop the flood of raw pain that coursed through him as he was transported into the past. The memory of his former love and his betrayal hurt as freshly as if it had happened yesterday. _Oh Hokuto..._ Subaru thought, he missed her so much. All around, his Kekkai began to break. 

"How... why?" Subaru whispered despairingly, not even sure whether he was talking to Seishirou or Fuuma.

Fuuma's answering smile was like cold ice, but his eyes reflected a depth of sorrow within them. The effect confused Subaru further. "Why do I look like _him? _Because you wish it to be so. You have a rather peculiar Wish. Shall I grant it to you?" The Dark Kamui lifted one hand and poised it to strike. 

The thought that he would be getting his Wish today filled Subaru with resignation. Perhaps it was for the best... death would be a pleasant release. Yet on some level, he struggled against it, for how could he leave Kamui like this? 

"Stop!" The cry rang out, joined by a savage growl as Inuki leaped at Fuuma's arm. The Dark Kamui calmly flung the Inugami away from him. He released Subaru to fall into a heap by his feet. Straightening, Fuuma confronted the small girl standing trembling some distance away, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at her dog, lying frighteningly still at her side. 

"Yuzuriha!" Kamui screamed at the girl, willing her to get away as Fuuma advanced towards her. He pulled again at his bindings and one cable snapped away, but his heart fell with the realization that he wasn't going to be able to get free in time to help her. 

But someone else was there first. 

"This has to be one of the craziest things I've ever done!" Ayame yelled as he dashed forward to throw his arms around Yuzuriha. A big puff of smoke later, the girl found herself holding onto a large golden snake. Naturally she screamed. 

"Don't just stand there holding onto me girl, throw me!" Ayame instructed. 

In what was more a reflex than anything else, Yuzuriha tossed the snake in her arms at Fuuma. The snake hit him squarely, prompting the Dark Kamui to reflexively shy away. Before he could bat it off, the snake curled about his arm and bit down, hard.

The Dark Kamui blinked at it. Psychic bolts, ofuda and other such magic he could handle, but a snake appearing out of nowhere took a bit of adjustment for him. He tossed the snake away, absently considering the blood flowing from the bite marks on his arm. 

"Go away, Fuuma!" Kamui said, so fiercely that he surprised himself. He had freed himself and was kneeling beside Subaru's prone form. Yuzuriha too was glaring at the Fuuma, in battle ready mode, the sword form of Inuki in her hands. The determination of the Ten no Ryuu to defend against him shone brightly in their eyes.

"I am Kamui," the Chi no Ryuu gently reminded him. Then he shrugged and leaped up. "Until next time, Kamui." 

~~~~~

Author's Notes: Don't get upset with me please. I know Ikebukuro is where Subaru engages Fuuma and has his eye poked out but since I mentioned that I was throwing the whole X timeline out the window and going AU, I decided to script this battle scene instead. Why Ebisu you ask? Well, I needed a shopping centre and I rather liked the scene where Fuuma was talking to the frog girl before he tried to take down this Kekkai. So that's that! Wasn't Ayame cool? Yes as a Fruits Basket Jyunnishi member, Ayame is the snake. For those of you who don't know, he only turns into the snake when he hugs a member of the opposite sex, which is why he's fine glomping Subaru but transforms when he hugs Yuzu. I have no idea if he's poisonous or not though. I hope I got the characterisation of Yuzuriha down properly since she's a Seal that I like but find a little hard to script. 

Many thanks to Leareth for beta-ing this chapter and giving me pointers on grammar and how to do action scenes. I'm not sure if I succeeded in making this as good as she might want, but since this chapter took 4 months to rewrite, I think I'm not going to work on it anymore.

And since this story has been in hiatus for so long, you might want to read the rest of it at my fanfic site, or take a look at my other stuff here: 


	9. Irreconcilable Differences

Note: This chapter isn't beta-ed, but I'm just posting what I've got on my computer before I lose it all.

Chapter 9 - Irreconcilable Differences

Kamui wriggled free from his bonds and ran to the crumpled form on the floor. His heart fell as he bent over Subaru's still body. "Subaru! Subaru!" he called frantically. He couldn't believe Subaru had gotten hurt yet again while trying to help him. A litany of self-blame ran through his head as he cursed himself for not being able to stand up to Fuuma.

Around them, a small earthquake was shaking the ground. The damage wasn't too bad, Fuuma had not had the time to destroy the Kekkai entirely and Subaru's star shaped barrier had held up long enough to hold in most of the damage from the fight. Still the after shock from his being basically creamed by Fuuma was now affecting the area. Kamui frantically called to Yuzuriha, "Quick, get an ambulance!"

A golden snake glided out to dissolve into a puff of smoke, revealing a very naked Ayame. Yuzuriha shrieked and covered her eyes. Ayame nonchalantly tossed his clothes back on as if this was something he did all the time and dug out his cell phone to make an emergency call. Then he reached a reassuring hand to Kamui's shoulder, "He'll be alright."

Kamui wasn't too sure.

But Subaru was already starting to come around. He was coughing weakly and holding onto his ribs. "Kamui?" he said, lifting a hand up to Kamui's face. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking me whether I'm okay? You're the one who got hurt on my account!" Kamui was upset. He wasn't sure if he was more mad at himself for being useless or at Subaru for throwing himself at the forefront of Fuuma's assault.

"Don't worry about me..." Subaru started to say, but then collapsed back to the floor in pain, blood seeping from his mouth.

A thoroughly panicked Kamui clutched at Subaru. Fortunately, the paramedics were there and pried him off to begin working on Subaru's injuries. Kamui stood there, never feeling more powerless as he watched his friend bundled off in an ambulance.

Subaru returned to consciousness with a body that was one huge ache. What happened? Memory returned in a rush. He cautiously peeled open his eyes. Ouch. His head was swimming and his vision blurry. Shakily he brought his hand up to stop the throb in his head, but was prevented by the realization that someone was holding onto it. Trying to focus, he made out a head slumped next to his leg on the bed.

His movement must have awakened the boy because Kamui's head snapped up quickly to look at Subaru with deep concern. "Subaru, you're awake." The relieved smile on Kamui's face touched the older man's heart. Sadly, Subaru wished he hadn't been the cause of so much concern to his leader.

"How long..." Subaru croaked, his throat surprisingly dry.

Kamui hastened over and lifted a glass to his lips. "You've been out since yesterday." The boy turned a wide-eyed frightened look at him. "The doctors had to operate on you, your spleen was ruptured."

Oh. Subaru didn't really know how to react to that. He wasn't even sure if a ruptured spleen was a life-threatening situation. Surprisingly he found a certain relief that he was still alive. He had never had much of a will to live before.

As if a dam had burst, Kamui threw himself on Subaru. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kamui said tearfully.

There wasn't much Subaru could do. Ignoring his protesting muscles, he lifted his hand to stroke reassuringly at Kamui's hair. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine." He let Kamui hang on to him until the boy got over his bout of guilt induced hysterics.

"I'm sorry," Kamui apologized one last time, ashamed he had dissolved into a watering pot in front of Subaru. But he knew his friend would not fault him for it. He quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned his face. He had to do his best to be cheerful for Subaru.

Fortunately, he was saved from failing at presenting a false front when the door to the ward opened. Sorata and Arashi trooped in, holding a large bunch of flowers.

"Subaru-san, you're looking much better today!" Sorata exclaimed with good cheer.

"Aa." Subaru was pleased to agree with him. He supposed being awake had its benefits over being comatose. His eyes strayed to Arashi who was looking about her for someplace to put the flowers. Sorata's eyes followed his gaze to the flowers. "Ah Kamui, could you help Neesan find a vase for the flowers please?"

Kamui appeared reluctant to leave Subaru but allowed himself to be shepherded out the ward with Arashi.

"Subaru-san, we're sorry we weren't there for you," Sorata said soberly.

Subaru was a little embarrassed by all this anxiety over him. He had always been alone and now had no idea how to accept all this concern. To deflect the topic from himself he asked, "Kamui has been here all night. It's not good for him. Could you take him with you back to rest?"

Sorata was unsurprised by Subaru's request. It was obvious how attached Kamui was growing to the onmyouji. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him. I'll even try to make sure he eats something."

Subaru nodded gratefully. Kamui and Arashi's return to the room brought an end to any further conversation. While Arashi busied herself with placing the flowers in a nice spot of the room, Sorata said, "We really should be letting Subaru-san get more rest, eh Kamui?"

Kamui nodded in agreement. But he was surprised when Sorata grabbed his arm and said, "then let's go. You need some rest yourself."

Subaru waved at him assuringly when Kamui hesitated. "Go Kamui, get some rest."

"Can I come back and visit?" Kamui asked in a small voice.

Subaru smiled serenely. "I'll be waiting."

Comforted, Kamui allowed himself to be steered out the door. Subaru gave him one last reassuring smile before he let himself succumb to the painkillers and sleep.

An immense disorientation took Subaru the next time he awoke. He stretched a little under the soft covers, wincing at the pull in his side and ribs from his injuries. Huh? The bed felt distinctly different. For one thing, it was much softer. He wondered if the drugs that he was on were making his mind groggy. Last thing he remembered he was at the hospital, and there had been a distinct antiseptic smell that was now missing.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Seishirou reading on a chair by his side. Subaru was totally unable to prevent an astonished squeak from escaping his lips as he scooted away from his nemesis. Or rather tried to scoot away, hampered as he was by the tangle of covers.

Seishirou looked up and chuckled.

Subaru blinked. The scene was utterly surreal. For a moment, it was as if he was transported back to when he was sixteen. He was reminded of a time when he fallen sick and Seishirou-san had sat by his side. But it was impossible. That Seishirou never had that hard gleam in his single eye. Moreover, there was also the evidence of the cloudy right eye which reinforced the fact to Subaru that those days were gone forever.

"What am I doing here?" Subaru demanded. He was trying hard to gain a semblance of equanimity at finding himself in such a strange situation.

"I wanted to talk to you." Seishirou replied.

"And you felt you had to kidnap me from hospital to do it?" He replied astonished.

Seishirou frowned. "You're a tough person to talk to without your Kamui hovering around all the time. Besides every time I get close to you, you start throwing ofuda at me."

"Kamui does NOT hover," Subaru snapped indignantly. He was unwilling to answer Seishirou-san's charge about his ofuda tossing habit whenever the other man was in proximity. Subaru tried to rise up but fell back to the bed with a groan, a hand clasped to his side at the sudden stabbing pain.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. However, you will need some time to recover. You have some broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and of course your ruptured spleen. I checked your charts. I was a doctor before if you remember." Seishirou smiled mockingly at him.

"An animal doctor!" Subaru retorted as he tried to shift up a little. He had the distinct displeasure to find himself still in a open-back hospital gown. Subaru would rather be facing his opposite star dressed with a little more dignity.

"Animals, humans, it doesn't make a difference to me," Seishirou stated casually.

"I know," Subaru whispered sadly. That was the fundamental problem with the Sakurazukamori. He couldn't see the unique value in human beings. Then he shrugged, it would do no good to dwell on past matters. He lifted his head to glare at Seishirou. "What do you want to say to me, Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou took a moment to regard Subaru before replying. "You have to stop getting into fights with the Dark Kamui."

Now of all things, that was likely one of the last things he had expected Seishirou to utter. With a visible effort, he stopped himself from gaping. "What does it matter to you?" The question burst from him unbidden.

Seishirou's amused expression did Subaru's temper no good. "You're certainly growing very belligerent. You were never like this before."

"And whose fault is that?" Subaru replied in hard tones.

"Not mine. I've left you totally alone all these years. You've been free to do what ever you would," Seishirou answered blandly.

Subaru collapsed back with a flop. He didn't want to look at his antithesis. Had everything that he had chased after all these years been for nothing? No there was still duty. Duty was his constant companion, ever since he'd been a child, and now duty held him as a Dragon of Earth. But somehow, the thought of duty wasn't enough to make him jump up and fight Seishirou at the moment, not that he could, given that he had no ofuda and still felt like mush.

A weight settling beside him on the bed brought his eyes flying open. Subaru frowned uncomfortably at the sight of Seishirou leaning so close over him. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

Seishirou smiled innocently at him. "Ah it takes so much to get a little attention from you these days, Subaru-kun."

Subaru searched the Sakurazukamori's face. He was certain the man was poking fun at him, but at the moment he was too wiped out to think of a witty repartee. He heaved a deep sigh, "Seishirou-san, I don't have the energy for this right now. If you're going to kill me, do it. If not then just let me go."

For a minute Subaru thought he had provoked Seishirou a bit too far. The man's hands came around his neck and began to squeeze. Subaru did nothing. If the man Subaru had once loved with all his heart and now still loved in a complicated confused way, wished his death, he would not stop him. Then the fingers relaxed. One hand reached up to smooth his hair away from his forehead in an almost gentle gesture. "Subaru-kun, you just don't have it in you to fight, you're too gentle," Seishirou said with an almost regretful expression in his eye.

Now that was just plain insulting. Emerald green eyes flashed in irritation. "You're the one who was calling me belligerent!" He retorted.

Seishirou conceded the point. "Ah let me amend that. You don't have it in you to fight to win."

"But what does it matter to you?" Subaru was hoping for a response he could understand.

"You're right, it doesn't matter to me at all," Seishirou said flatly. The deadness in his eye had returned. It chilled Subaru to see it. Then in a move that took his breath away, Seishirou leaned down and kissed him. Subaru's mind shut down in surprise.

Any initial resistance he had was soon overcome by the incredible sensation of warm soft lips. Subaru's eyes closed as he gave in to the insistent probing of Seishirou's tongue in his mouth. His heart began pounding. This may be the second time Seishirou had kissed him recently, but this was far and above the better experience.

After what seemed an eternity, Seishirou broke off to allow Subaru to take great gulping breaths of air. He couldn't summon the energy to repeat the slap he had given him after their battle at Nakano Sun Plaza. Confusion was all over his face as he asked, "What did you do that for?"

"You haven't changed, Subaru-kun. You're still as cute as ever," Seishirou replied, a familiar playful smirk on his lips.

Was this all simply a game to him? Subaru suppressed the misery he felt in his heart. He was NOT going to let the man see him cry. With a determined wrench, he forced himself to hear what Seishirou was saying.

"The Chi no Ryuu's Kamui is unhappy with you and your Kamui at the moment. I think I shall keep you about until you're in better shape to take care of yourself." Before Subaru could protest at Seishirou's intention of "keeping" him, Seishirou placed a hand over his eyes and muttered a cantrip sending him back into a dreamless sleep.

Notes: This is me giving in to my Seishirou muse. It was screaming at me all through the time I was writing this chapter. But what was I to do, I was in the midst of writing a Subaru/Kamui story. Ha. I think Subaru is a little feistier in this chapter given that he had some practice being feisty as Hokuto during all those years of his pretense. But Seishirou will always have an effect on him. The past has a very powerful grip on Subaru. Anyway I rather think Subaru and Seishirou are behaving like an old divorced couple, still attracted to each other but can't be in the same room without squabbling over old issues, hence the title of this chapter.

Subaru's spleen has been removed and taken for my special amusement, though only my Aishuu imouto knows what I'm talking about here. ^__^

Coming up, Kamui is out of his mind with worry over Subaru's disappearance. Will he manage to "rescue" him?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The news that Subaru was missing fell on Kamui like a tonne of bricks. Sorata had to forcibly hold him back from dashing out the door and running around the city in a futile search for him. It was only after Imonoyama Nokoru had promised to exercise every resource to find the Sumeragi that Kamui calmed down a little. Then Kamui's initial fear for his friend soon grew into an enraged fire for whoever had taken him. He was certain that Subaru hadn't left of his own volition. Kamui trusted that the promise Subaru had made to be there for Kamui when he returned would have held him. Subaru had never broken a promise to him.

So the big question now was, who would steal a Dragon of Heaven, and even better, who could? Kamui didn't think such an act would be possible, but Subaru had been badly injured and was probably unable to defend himself. Chills ran down his spine at the thought that Fuuma might have somehow found and taken his new friend. Kamui hadn't been comfortable at the way Fuuma had looked at Subaru while the two were fighting. It was almost enough to make him hope that it was the Sakurazukamori that had kidnapped Subaru, though Kamui wasn't certain what relationship that particular Angel had with Subaru these days. He was fairly sure the two had not exchanged more than a few words to each other without fighting after the Sakurazukamori had murdered Sumeragi Hokuto.

So all Kamui could do was wait, and hope for someone to come to him with news.

Three days without sleep took its toll on Kamui and he eventually he allowed himself to be convinced by his fellow Seals to rest.

The dream Kamui found himself in was distinctly odd. For one thing, he wasn't strung up on a crucifix, dripping blood. Instead, he found himself at a nice beach with a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. It was all rather soothing, if one could discount the little things that marked the place as an absolute fabrication - the lack of the smell of salt in the air for example.

Surprisingly calm, Kamui walked around a rocky outcrop to see a tall willowy young man gazing out into the water. He turned around to smile at Kamui in welcome.

"Do I know you?" Kamui asked.

The young man shook his head. "I am Kuzuki Kakyou."

Kamui's eyes narrowed when he identified him. The aura of power around the man was distinctly familiar. He took a step back, even though somehow he knew the man meant him no harm. "You're a Chi no Ryuu! Why have you brought me here?"

Kakyou merely lifted his chin to face Kamui squarely. "I am the dreamgazer for the Dragons of Earth which means I must oppose you. However, in this one instance, I can help you. Are you not looking for your fellow Dragon?"

Kamui hurled his body forward to tackle the yumemi. Lifting him by his coat collar, which was a feat considering Kamui was shorter by a full head, he growled, "Tell me where Subaru is!"

Kakyou frowned a bit at being manhandled but accepted it like someone who was used to such treatment. "I shall do something better," he said calmly. With a wave of his hand, the dreamscape transformed.

Kamui found himself in a room with a bed in the centre. Kakyou gently removed the grasping hands from his collar. He pointed, "Take a look."

Kamui took a hesitant step forward, and gasped in shock at the figure lying so still on the bed. "Subaru!" he exclaimed. He ran towards him and took his friend in his arms. Shaking him slightly, he called, "Subaru! Please answer me!"

Subaru opened his eyes in confusion. Kamui was here? Rather more importantly, where was here? The last thing he remembered was talking to the Sakurazukamori. "Kamui?" He reached out an unsteady hand to touch Kamui's hair.

"Oh Subaru, you're all right! I've been so worried about you!" Kamui said, hugging onto him tightly.

Subaru made a small soothing sound, patting him reassuringly. "I'm fine. I'm asleep I think. I can't seem to wake up."

Kamui nestled his face in the crook of Subaru's shoulder for a moment. He was trying not to be overcome with relief. They were not out of the woods yet. He turned to Kakyou. "Where is Subaru being held? How can I get him back safely? Tell me Kakyou!"

Kakyou's sad eyes were on Subaru's face. He didn't answer Kamui immediately. "You really look so like her," he whispered.

Subaru perked up. Her? There was only one her that he looked like. "You knew my sister?" he demanded.

Kakyou nodded sadly. "You are not the only one affected by her death," he said accusingly. "Did you not consider that there might have been someone else who would mourn her?"

Subaru was totally confused. "Hokuto-chan never said anything about you...."

Kakyou's tone turned hard. "She died for you and you didn't even know her well enough to know who else was mourning for her. If I didn't think that Hokuto-chan would have been sad to see you in such a state, I wouldn't consider helping you now."

Kamui was unhappy to see the deep hurt well up in Subaru's eyes. "It's not his fault. The person you should blame should be the Sakurazukamori, the one who's on the same side as you!" he said angrily.

Subaru made a visible effort to pull himself together. "It's all right, Kamui. It appears I have a lot to talk about to Kakyou-san here. I'm very sorry I never knew about you," he said, stretching out a hand in apology.

Kakyou appeared to be mollified by the gesture. Subaru looked too like Hokuto-chan for him to hold a grudge against him. He had been able to do it all these years because he had only been aware of Subaru from a distance. Now, confronted by Subaru's solid presence, Kakyou found his heart doing an odd flip-flop, and all his anger melted away.

Kakyou stepped closer, then paused, a little alarmed. "I can't talk to you for long here. The Kamui of the Dragons of the Earth would not like it," he said. Quickly he transformed the dreamscape to reveal exactly where Subaru's body was. He reached out a hand so his fingertips brushed Subaru's still outstretched hand. "I'm so sorry we never had a chance to talk. It's too late now. The Kamui of the Dragons of Earth has promised to grant my Wish. Once he does, I shall be free," Kakyou said.

"No, wait!" Subaru exclaimed. He saw the look in Kakyou's eyes and knew immediately that the man had the same death wish that he had. What else he wanted to say was lost when he was swept away from Kamui and returned to his enforced slumber.

Kamui was equally panicked, reaching out fruitlessly in an effort to hang on to Subaru.

"Stop that," Kakyou said, trying to shove him off and back to natural sleep. Kamui though, was having none of that.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kamui asked belligerently.

Kakyou made a shushing noise, not that keeping one's voice down in the dreamscape was going to do the slightest bit of difference if the one he was hiding from, decided to check up on him. "Look, you know where Subaru is. Now stop hanging around here and go get him. You don't want to be here when my Kamui shows up."

Kamui blinked for a moment, before the realization that he might be able to see Fuuma struck him. On the one hand, he desperately wanted to see his friend. On the other hand, every meeting that they'd had since that fateful day of his choice had been disastrous. Kamui would rather not have to deal with bleeding copiously at the moment. So he allowed himself to be pushed out of Kakyou's dream.

----

Note: I'm afraid that's all I have for this fic. I've lost the inspiration and I doubt I can ever finish. I'm very sorry.


End file.
